Sonrisas indiscretas
by Append
Summary: Nada pasa por casualidad, todo está predestinado, hasta aquellas sonrisas que nunca serán para mí/Insinuación RosexAlbus.


**Título:**Sonrisas indiscretas.  
><strong>Personajes:** Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.  
><strong>Género:<strong>Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoiler's sobre HP7, además de insinuaciones familiares. Puedes hallar Ooc y fallas de redacción, si la hayas, lo siento. Explicación: es una especie de carta escrita en diferentes tiempos, la primera parte en quinto, la otra en sexto, y la otra, dieciséis años después de salir de Hogwarts.

**_Disclaimer:_******_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, quien escribió el libro fue Joanne Rowling mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling._

**Sonrisas indiscretas.**

_"¿Por qué no lo evite a tiempo Scor, por qué?"_

_"Rosie... No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé."_

* * *

><p>Rose... Lo vez, él te observa deseoso. Ambos sonríen. Aún recuerdas el día en que se conocieron con total claridad. Te lo pregunto y me respondes con lujo de detalles y sonríes, te brillan los ojos de suma alegría. Solo hago una mueca de disgusto, y tú sigues, sin ver mi cara.<p>

Caminas por los pasillos del colegio, esperando encontrártelo.

¿Cuánto fue que empezaste a desear verlo con frecuencia?

Si lo odiabas cuando lo topaste en el tren, en tu primer año. Tú chocaste con él, y él tuvo el descaro de insultarte, pero ahora... Ahora es diferente. Antes lo llamabas el arrogante por los pasillos, e inclusive le insultabas continuamente, hasta finales de segundo, cuando se relacionaron gracias a mí.

Ahora estamos en quinto, y tú lo adoras.

¿Cómo ha pasado?

¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiro, me pregunto por qué no lo evité.

_"Simplemente no quería evitarlo"_, ese susurro pasó por mi mente, y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis verdes ojos.

* * *

><p>Esté es un día importante, es tú cumpleaños.<p>

Me encuentro comiendo en el gran comedor. Arriba mío observo fugazmente la bandera verde de Slytherin. Mi amigo se encuentra sentado al lado mío derecho.

Tú estás de Ravenclaw, tu uniforme azul como tus ojos siempre te ha delatado. Te observo fijamente, pero tú no me miras a mí. Lo miras a él, a mi amigo, y cuando él sonríe, tú también lo haces.

Maldigo por lo bajo.

¿Cuándo fue qué me volví tan celoso y posesivo?

Siento mi cara roja de rabia, y cierro mi puño con una desmesurada fuerza. Aún le sonríes.

Me levanto molesto, celoso. Scorpius solo me mira inexpresivo, pero se que está sorprendido lo sé, le conozco, _demasiado bien_ a decir verdad.

Fijó mi vista en ti y en tu largo cabello rojo, _cabello rojo_, como el de mi madre y el de nuestros abuelos. Me miras por primera vez, dejas de sonreír instantáneamente. Me retiro. Estoy molesto, demasiado, me remplazaste.

_"Quiero esas sonrisas para mí"_ pienso en aquella oportunidad.

Camino hacia mi sala común con rapidez, tratando de llegar lo más rápido que pueda, no hay nadie, bueno, solo se encuentra una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se llama Cassandra, ¿Le conoces, no? Me saluda, no le correspondo. Ella solo bufa y se concentra en el libro que lee. Me hace recuerdo _a ti_. A cuando frunces en ceño o cuando subes las cejas, gesto que compartes con tía Hermione.

Suspiro, tú solo le sonríes a Scorpius Malfoy, no a mí, eso me daña, _me hiere_. Sé que se ven después de clases, todo el maldito Hogwarts lo sabe. Me recuesto en el sillón, para especificar más me recuesto sobre Cassandra, no le molesta, nunca lo ha hecho, es una chica introvertida. Deseo que ella sea tú, para estar arriba tuyo. Pero sé que ese no es mi lugar, es el de Scorpius, mi amigo, mi _enemigo_.

Él llega a la sala común mirándome fijamente, me separo de Cassandra y él me empieza a gritar, hecho una furia, no sabía que le enojaría, no lo sabía. Me dice que tú le dijiste que yo sabía.

Me confundo.

¿Qué yo sé?

¿Qué se ven a escondidas?

¿Qué se besan en los baños?

¿Qué tienen _sonrisas indiscretas_?

Le grité, más furioso aún. Las lágrimas caían al enfrentarle, James tenía razón: soy un cobarde, por eso lloro, por eso no quedé en Gryffindor. Me fui. Cassandra me persiguió, entendiendo mi dolor.

* * *

><p>Por fin prosigo esta carta después de más de diecisiete años... Nunca le volví a dirigir la palabra Scor. A ti como ya sabes tampoco. Y bueno, heme aquí. Junto a Cassie, casado, con hijos, pero infeliz. Deseo que estés tú conmigo, pero... Sé que tú y él se casaron, que tienen como mil hijos Malfoy repartidos... Pero ya no me molesta, <em>creo<em>. Cuando leas esto Rosie, no te podrás retractar. No podrás. Ahora sabes la verdad, vive con ello, querida.

_—Albus Severus Potter Weasley, tu querido... Primo._


End file.
